


Lube isn't Kingsman standard

by clokkerfoot



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fighting, Harry has an oral fixation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokkerfoot/pseuds/clokkerfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy have a training session that ends up being a little more erotic than intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lube isn't Kingsman standard

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written wall - or mirror - sex before, so sorry for any physical or sexual discrepancies.
> 
> Also, while Harry and Eggsy are only having a training fight, the physical contact is still quite clearly described, bruises, punches, and all -- just a forewarning.

"Alright, Eggsy, strap up."

Eggsy looked up from his iPad. He'd been doing research for Merlin, on some new wacky brand of neurotoxin called _Fluxamobilum_ , and he hadn't expected to be interrupted.

After all, he was sat in the gym, all on his lonesome, and all the other agents were out in the field.

Yet, here was Harry. Dressed in his bespoke suit, cufflinks and all, wrapping fucking boxing tape around his hands.

"Huh?"

"Strap up." Harry repeated as he looped the tape around his palm, his head angled towards his hands, but his gaze directed up at Eggsy, "We're going to fight."

"I'm workin', mate." Eggsy held up the iPad and shrugged, "It's for Merlin."

"Fuck Merlin," Shit, Eggsy loved it when Harry said _fuck_. It was so base, so unexpected, and so very unlike Harry, "You haven't trained in over a week."

"I've been runnin'."

"That's not the same, and you know it. You need to train more often. Get up."

"It's close enough." Eggsy muttered as he locked the iPad and set it next to him on the bench, along with his glasses. Fucking _Harry_ , ordering him around. He was training to be Harry's handler after his Lancelot training fell through, and, if anything, that meant that _Eggsy_ should be ordering _Harry_ around.

He stood up, anyway, ever the obedient Kingsman, and stepped onto the fighting mat. Harry handed him the roll of tape and Eggsy began to strap his hands.

He tried his best to ignore the way Harry was staring at him as he taped his palms and fingers, but he couldn't ignore the nervous prickling on the back of his neck.

Harry. _Staring_. He never bloody stopped.

Once he'd finished strapping his hands, he tossed the roll of tape to one side and hopped from foot to foot, limbering his legs in anticipation of their fight.

Harry was just stood there, cracking his knuckles, popping the joints of his fingers.

"Aren't you gonna prep for the fight, old man?" Eggsy teased as he shook out his shoulders.

"I'm always prepared for a fight." Harry smirked, and Eggsy wanted nothing more than to wipe that sassy expression off Harry's face. He settled into his fight stance and held up his fists. Harry smiled and mirrored him, his tightly closed hands close to his chin, feet shoulder width apart.

"Textbook." Eggsy shook his head as Harry flexed his fingers into more secure fists, "That's fuckin' boring, bruv."

"Efficient."

"Whatever you say."

Harry and Eggsy began to circle one another, their feet smoothly gliding across the mat beneath them. There was clear etiquette for a training match, but there was a glint in Harry's eyes that Eggsy didn't trust.

"Ready?" Harry propped himself up onto his toes for a second, and tilted his head to the side.

"Come at me, fam." Eggsy motioned at Harry with his hands, doing his very best _Bring It On_ gesture.

Harry launched himself forward and swung his fist at Eggsy. Eggsy neatly avoided the blow, and stepped to the side. Harry immediately spun around and sent a roundhouse kick flying towards Eggsy's face. Eggsy ducked, rolled, and when he returned to a standing position he threw a punch at Harry's waist.

"Too slow, old man." Eggsy jeered as Harry tried to avoid his fist, but ended up taking the hit to his stomach.

Harry didn't respond, and Eggsy avoided another punch aimed at his face. He winced and stepped away from Harry when he felt the jab of a hard hand in his kidneys. That would definitely bruise. It fucking _hurt_.

"Too slow?" Harry scoffed as they resumed circling, his breathing still steady, "Old man?"

Harry punctuated his last word with a low kick to Eggsy's ankle, which sent him stumbling towards the floor. Eggsy recovered and, in an instant, had delivered a sharp blow to Harry's upper arm. Harry hardly blinked.

"You're not even trying, Eggsy."

"Don't wanna hurt the senior, do I?" Eggsy winked at Harry, fully aware of the way Harry's eyes widened at that small action.

"That's never stopped you before."

Eggsy smirked, and ducked out of the way of another roundhouse kick. Harry made a frustrated noise and flipped onto his other foot, the toe of his shoe colliding with Eggsy's shoulder. Eggsy snorted and dropped to the floor, ignoring the painful twinge of the blow, and brought his own leg around to kick behind Harry's ankle.

Harry, predictably, leapt away from Eggsy, then returned to clip the back of his ear. There was a hard strike to the middle of Eggsy's back, right between his shoulder blades, and Eggsy swore.

He caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirrored wall opposite him, and saw Harry about to deliver another harsh blow to his back.

Harry tutted as he brought his elbow down again, hard on Eggsy's back as he rose to his feet, "Language."

"This is a spar, mate, what's with all the elbows?" Eggsy complained as he sidestepped a kick and took a few steps away from Harry.

Fucking hell, he was taking a beating.

"You're not fighting back." Harry explained as Eggsy blocked a punch to his jaw with his forearm, "If you fought back, I'd go easier on you.”

Eggsy could feel sweat beginning to gather on his brow, the skin under his arms and on his back prickling with the heat in his body, and Harry barely looked disheveled.

He was definitely better with a gun or an umbrella in his hand. Maybe Harry was right; maybe he did need to train more often.

Harry suddenly leapt towards Eggsy, shoulder first, and Eggsy barely managed to remain standing after all 180lbs of Harry collided with his torso. Eggsy dropped onto one knee just as Harry twirled around, his teeth clattering together painfully when Harry crowned him.

"Come on, rentboy." Harry drawled, his breath finally coming in quick, hard pants as he circled Eggsy, "Fight back."

Eggsy spun on his heel and kicked his leg out, cursing inwardly when Harry leapt into the air and avoided the swipe.

"I'm not a fuckin' rentboy."

"Hmm," Harry murmured as Eggsy climbed to his feet, "Those boys in the pub seemed to think you were."

"They don't know shit 'bout me." Eggsy snarled.

Harry jumped forward and wrapped Eggsy in a tight embrace as he sent his knee flying upwards, hard, into Eggsy's stomach. Eggsy groaned and slumped in Harry's grip. Harry exhaled into Eggsy's hair, his breath hot, as he sent a hard punch into the exact same place that his knee had been not a moment earlier.

Then, the contact was gone, and Eggsy moaned and bent over double, clutching at his stomach. Shit, was he winded?

"Don't be such a wimp, rentboy." Harry's voice circled around Eggsy as he tried to catch his breath, "I hardly touched you."

When had the fight turned against Eggsy?

"Stand up straight and fight me, Eggsy." Harry commanded, his voice deep.

Eggsy straightened his back, ignoring the throbbing of his stomach and the ache in his lungs. He saw Harry's next attack coming before he moved, and Eggsy counteracted the punch aimed at his face with a sharp jab at Harry's collarbone.

Harry didn't make a noise of complaint, but stumbled back and smiled even as pain made itself evident in his eyes.

"Good, Eggsy."

"Fuck off."

"Language." Harry chastised as he bounded forward and gripped Eggsy around his middle. Eggsy barely had time to prepare for what was to come, much less counteract it, and he tensed in anticipation as he was flung over Harry's shoulder, through the air. He landed quite painfully outside of the sparring mat.

"Fuck you." Eggsy moaned as he pulled himself to his feet. He could feel bruises beginning to blossom across his torso, and he stepped back onto the mat, surely to receive more trophies of battle.

Harry immediately landed a perfect hook into Eggsy's ribs, then another, and another, his fists pummelling away at Eggsy's tender skin. Eggsy growled in frustration, stepped back, and kicked Harry square in the chest.

Harry clearly wasn't expecting that, thank fuck, as he flew backwards and hit the floor with a loud thud. He half-laughed, half-groaned, as he pulled up into a sitting position.

"Nice move, rentboy. At last."

Eggsy body slammed Harry back down into the floor and straddled his waist. He grabbed fistfuls of Harry's suit, collar, tie, whatever he could get his hands on, and used his leverage to lift up Harry's upper body and slam it back down against the mat, as hard as he fucking could.

"Don't take it out on the suit!" Harry wheezed as Eggsy lifted and dropped him again. Harry let out a sharp breath on the third drop, his eyes closing. Eggsy paused, worried for a moment that Harry was badly hurt, then the world was a blur and he found himself on his back, with a faceful of Harry's loose tie.

He tried to move, but one of his arms was in Harry's firm grip, and the other was bent uncomfortably under himself. He wriggled against Harry's weight, and sighed when nothing happened.

"Clever feint, ya prick." Eggsy grinned, even as Harry smacked the side of his face with an open palm.

"Don't underestimate a Kingsman."

"Oh, never, mate." Eggsy snorted when Harry slapped him again, "C'mon, that ain't even a real punch."

"How about this?" Harry said quietly as he raised his fist.

Eggsy braced himself as Harry's fist flew towards his jaw. He knew from the pub on the day they met just how hard Harry could punch - the memory of flying molars was vivid as ever - and the firsthand experience of his knuckles was just as painful as he expected. His teeth clattered together, his tongue caught in the mix, and the copper taste of his own blood filled his mouth, hot and wet.

"Fuck me." Eggsy swore loudly, his head ringing from where it cracked against the floor with the impact of Harry's fist. He spat blood to the side, silently hoping that Harry wouldn't hit him again, "You know how to fuckin' punch, don't you, you cunt bastard."

Harry smiled in response.

Eggsy kicked away from the ground with his feet and brought his knees up, hard, into the small of Harry’s back. Harry made a soft oof noise and fell forwards, his hands moving from Eggsy’s arm and chest to either side of his head in a futile attempt to stop his movement.

And, just like that, their faces were an inch apart. Eggsy glanced down at Harry’s half-open mouth, then back up at his eyes. Harry was staring at Eggsy with that unknowable glint in his eyes, and Eggsy could feel his hot breath drifting across his bloodied lips. The air was still between them, save for their ragged breathing, and Eggsy could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

Then Harry kissed him.

Shit. Fuck. Fucking hell. He wasn't expecting that.

He almost fell for the harsh, hard kiss, and nearly let his guard down. What a clever move. He'd never thought of that before.

And Harry was really going all out, his tongue practically fucking Eggsy's mouth, their teeth clacking together from the sheer aggression of it all. Eggsy found himself responding in kind, automatically.

Clever fucker.

Eggsy wrenched his arm from underneath himself, shoved his hand against Harry's clavicle and pushed against Harry's weight. He didn't move an inch, just continued to kiss Eggsy like he would die if he didn't.

It was only when Harry's hips pushed into Eggsy's, and Eggsy felt the hard line of Harry's erection through all those layers of clothing, that he realised that maybe Harry wasn't faking it at all. Maybe he was kissing Eggsy because he wanted to. And Eggsy wasn't exactly going to deny that he wanted to kiss Harry. Hell, he'd wanted to kiss Harry since the day they met. He'd wanted to do more than just kiss Harry as each day had passed.

Harry's mouth suddenly moved to Eggsy's neck, his lips sucking at the soft sensitive skin there. Eggsy bit his sore lip as his body responded to the pressure on his groin, and to the hot wetness of Harry's mouth, and he writhed against Harry's touch.

Oh, fuck no, he couldn't be turned on by this. They were meant to be _fighting_ , not _shagging_.

"You don't snog like a fuckin' gentleman, mate." Eggsy jeered around a gasp.

Harry didn't respond, just neatly unbuttoned Eggsy's jacket and shirt even as his teeth left a hot hickey just above his collarbone. He sat up, his weight moving deliciously against Eggsy's cock, even through their clothing, then motioned for Eggsy to sit up, too.

He did, then leant back on his arms as Harry undressed him. He could feel the bruises from their fight throbbing, and he could see his own blood colouring Harry’s lips, smeared down over his chin.

Fuck, that was hotter that it should’ve been.

"This is a proper weird fight move, Harry." Eggsy kissed Harry again as his sleeves slipped away from his arms. Their mouths slid together wetly, their teeth clicking clumsily. Harry _really_ didn't kiss like a gentleman.

"It's not a fight move," Harry replied against Eggsy's lips as his taped hands trailed lazily down Eggsy's ribs, over his stomach, the bare pads of his fingers warm against the fresh bruises.

"What is it then?"

"I have a certain inclination towards you, Eggsy," Harry said, matter-of-fact, "An inclination I sincerely hope is mutual."

Eggsy snorted, "Is that snob talk for ‘you’re hot and I wanna bang you?'"

"Yes, Eggsy," Harry smiled as he unzipped Eggsy’s fly and traced the waistband of his boxers with his forefinger, "You’re hot and I want to bang you."

"Nice."

"Is the feeling mutual?"

"You know you’re hot, Harry," Eggsy watched as Harry slipped two fingers into his boxers and toyed with the elastic. It felt like there was heat radiating out from where Harry touched him.

"That isn't what I'm asking."

Eggsy sighed, "Yeah, Harry, I want to fuck you. A lot, actually."

Harry exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes, nodding slightly, then told Eggsy to stand up. Eggsy did as he was commanded, trying his very best not to stare at the obvious bulge in Harry's pants.

Fucking hell, if the size of that bulge was anything to go by, Harry was _hung_. Eggsy practically drooled in anticipation.

He found himself being pushed back towards the mirrored wall behind him, Harry's insistent hands firm on his shoulders. Eggsy grunted when he hit the mirror with a loud bang, the bruises on his back aching in protest, but he found himself silenced by Harry's lips.

Harry shoved his hips into Eggsy's, his taped hands rough in Eggsy's hair, on his hips, up and down his ribs, gripping at his wrists, not settling in one place for more than a few seconds, and Eggsy _loved_ it. Their pelvises rocked together in a slow rhythm, and Eggsy relished in the difference between their joined hot flesh and the cold mirror behind him.

Harry kicked Eggsy’s feet apart, his lips surely bruising Eggsy’s own as he practically attacked his mouth.

He pulled at Harry's tie with his hand, forcing their bodies tighter together. Harry suddenly released his grip on Eggsy and slid down his front, his teeth dragging against the sensitive skin of his stomach.

Eggsy held his breath as Harry mouthed at his erection through the thin material of his boxers, his mouth wet with Eggsy's blood.

Shit. That was definitely hotter than it should’ve been.

Before Eggsy even had time to produce a blowjob quip, his pants were down to his ankles, and Harry had taken the tip of his hard cock into his mouth.

 _Fuck_.

He jolted back against the mirror in surprise as Harry dragged his tongue across Eggsy’s slit, sucked sharply, and pressed the pad of his forefinger firmly against his perineum, all at once.

"Fucking hell, Harry," Eggsy exhaled harshly as his hips jolted forward, and laced his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry smacked him in the inner thigh when he did that, "Alright, no hands in hair."

Harry gently suckled on Eggsy’s cock in response, his tongue massaging the underside of his head gently, and Eggsy let out a string of curses. He pressed his hands flat against the mirror behind him, aware of the slick sweat that was blooming on his palms and down his spine.

Harry began to bob his head lazily, his tongue doing most of the work on Eggsy's frenulum. Eggsy looked down at Harry and bit his lip to stop himself moaning.

Harry was a disheveled wreck. His lips were swollen, dark with saliva, the smear of Eggsy’s blood spread across his cheek. The colour of his irises was nearly completely smothered by the black of his pupils.

In all the months Eggsy had known Harry, he’d never seen him as less than immaculate, but now Harry’s bespoke suit was a mess, his tie hanging loose around his neck as his head bobbed up and down slowly. Eggsy pulled at his lower lip with his teeth, his eyes fixed on Harry’s mouth sliding up and down his cock, making slick, wet noises as he moved.

Harry suddenly looked up, his expression _filthy_.

Eggsy gasped, and Harry pulled off just before Eggsy’s hips bucked forwards. Harry tutted, "None of that. We don’t want you finishing just yet, do we?"

"Don’t give such great blowjobs if you don’t want me to come."

"Can’t help talent, Eggsy."

"Tosser."

"Not quite."

Eggsy rolled his eyes as Harry rose to his feet. Harry sucked at Eggsy’s neck, and rolled Eggsy's ballsack between his fingers. Eggsy could hardly contain his groans.

Eggsy felt drunk on the sensations that were flooding through his body, and he knew that if Harry wasn’t supporting him with a hand behind his back, his knees would be quivering.

Harry purred against the sensitive skin above his jugular, his voice thick with arousal, "You’re going to watch as I fuck you against this mirror."

Yeah, Eggsy _loved_ it when Harry said _fuck_.

"Turn around." Harry growled, his hands sliding across his sweaty skin to grip Eggsy's hips. Eggsy did as commanded, and pressed his hands flat against it. He looked up at their reflection. Harry was behind him, his hands firm on his waist, his eyes smouldering, and Eggsy could feel the hardness in Harry's pants pressing against the cleft of his arse.

Eggsy pushed back against Harry's erection, grinning at Harry's expression when he did.

Harry pressed a gentle kiss to Eggsy's shoulder, then dragged his teeth across his skin. His flesh lit up with heat at the sharp tug of Harry’s mouth, and his head lolled forward.

"You sure like usin' your mouth, Harry."

"I hope you're not complaining."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Then there was a hard hand in the centre of Eggsy's back, right where Harry had elbowed him earlier, and another against his stomach, and Eggsy allowed the hands to bend his body over. Harry kicked his feet further apart, and Eggsy pushed his arse back towards Harry.

Harry tutted - he was _such_ an old fart - and reached over with his hand. He ran his forefinger across Eggsy’s lips, and Eggsy gladly took the digit into his mouth and sucked on it. Harry inhaled as Eggsy suckled at his finger, his tongue dragging across the underside, wet with saliva.

"Good, Eggsy."

Eggsy just moaned around Harry’s finger, and fixed him with a heated gaze. Harry’s eyes widened comically, and he slid the finger out of Eggsy’s mouth, then pulled his arm back behind Eggsy.

Harry slid his hand across the cleft of Eggsy's arse. Eggsy exhaled and closed his eyes as Harry's wet finger brushed across his hole, featherlight.

"Eyes open, Eggsy." Harry breathed as he pushed his finger into him.

Eggsy obeyed, hissing as the finger curled inside him, demanding and insistent, and _perfect_.

"Fuck me, Harry." Eggsy cursed when Harry began to move his finger in and out, Eggsy’s saliva cool and damp against his skin as each knuckle slid through of the tight ring of muscle.

"I plan to." Harry purred, his voice half an octave lower than usual as he added a second finger. Eggsy cried out at the intrusion, but pushed back into Harry’s touch all the same as he slid his fingers back and forth in a steady rhythm.

Christ, his cock felt neglected. He dropped one of his hands from the mirror and spat into it, before wrapping his wet fist around his cock and giving himself a single, slow stroke. Harry’s free hand came around to smack Eggsy’s.

"Oi!"

"No hands." Harry chastised as he crooked his fingers inside Eggsy. He dragged them across Eggsy’s prostate, and-- _fuck_. Eggsy’s body jolted and his back arched back against Harry.

Eggsy returned his hand to the mirror reluctantly, his wet palm slipping against the smooth surface. He pressed his lips together to prevent a string of curses escaping his mouth as Harry gently pushed a third finger inside Eggsy’s arse. It _hurt_. Fuck, it _really_ hurt, and it was too dry, and too much. But Eggsy was _hungry_ for it.

He let out a whine, and Harry began to fuck his fingers in and out, hard and fast. Eggsy hissed as his body rocked with the motions, his hand slipping down from the mirror. He threw his head back, his mouth falling open in a silent cry as Harry’s digits rubbed against his prostate again and again.

"Eyes on me." Harry commanded.

Eggsy forced his gaze towards Harry’s face. Fuck, he looked so _pristine_. And Eggsy looked thoroughly fucked.

God. Harry hadn’t even _touched_ his own cock yet. Poor bastard.

"I’m ready." Eggsy stuttered out. Harry’s fingers stilled their thrusting, but continued to massage Eggsy’s prostate, buried deep inside him, "Fuck me, Harry, please."

Harry’s lips drew into a tight line when Eggsy said _please_ , and he slipped his fingers out of Eggsy’s arse in one swift movement. Eggsy almost fell forward when the last knuckles slid out of him, but Harry held him up with an arm around his middle.

"You’re clean. As am I." Harry said, so fucking matter-of-fact that Eggsy wanted to smack him. How did Kingsman have information on Eggsy's bloody STIs? "Is a condom necessary?"

"Do you even have one?"

Harry actually patted down the pockets of his suit jacket, then shook his head, "No."

"Lube?"

He checked his pockets again, "No."

"All those fuckin’ pockets and fancy gadgets in that suit and you don’t have any lube?"

"It’s not Kingsman standard, no."

Eggsy sighed and twisted around. Harry raised an eyebrow as Eggsy slid his hands down over the curve of Harry's arse, kneading his buttocks with his knuckles. He rolled his hips slowly into Harry's, well aware that he was leaking pre-come on to Harry's suit.

He figured Harry wouldn't give two shits.

"Use your fucking spit if you have to. I just want your cock in me arse within the next sixty seconds, or I swear to God I'm gonna quit Kingsman."

"You can't quit--"

Eggsy pressed his lips against Harry's to silence him, "Cock. Arse. Hop to it, Galahad." He purred into Harry's open mouth after he teased his lips apart with his tongue.

Eggsy unbuckled Harry's belt with his fingers and slid apart the leather just far enough so he could get to the button. Once Harry's trousers were undone, Eggsy pushed them down to his knees, along with his - Eggsy couldn't fucking believe it - _tighty whities_.

Harry's cock was fucking _gorgeous_ , and, yes, he was _hung_.

And if Eggsy wasn't absolutely aching to have Harry inside him, he would've dropped to his knees and sucked Harry's cock until he was blue in the face.

Instead, he spat into his hand and stroked Harry's cock slowly, spreading the makeshift lube up his length. Harry blew air out of his mouth in surprise when Eggsy first touched him, and his hips jerked upwards into his fist.

"Jesus, Harry." Eggsy murmured as he turned back around and pressed his spit-soaked hands against the mirror, "You're like a fuckin' _horse_."

Harry slid his hands down Eggsy's back and dragged his tongue up between his shoulder blades. Eggsy’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Harry pressed his nose into the nape of Eggsy's neck and inhaled, "You smell so good."

Eggsy scoffed and shifted his position against the mirror, "Your sixty seconds are nearly over, Harry."

Harry tugged at the skin of Eggsy's neck with his teeth, and then Eggsy could feel Harry's hot, wet head pressed against his hole.

"Ready?" Harry said quietly into Eggsy's neck.

"Fucking do it." Eggsy snarled, and then Harry had pushed into him in one quick, painful, absolutely _heavenly_ movement.

Eggsy's mouth fell open as Harry's cock settled in him, and for a second he felt like he was being lifted away from the floor by the force of Harry's thrust. Harry was inside him, hot and heavy, and Eggsy felt _complete_.

Fuck. He'd missed that feeling.

Harry suddenly let out a harsh breath against Eggsy's neck and laced his fingers through Eggsy's hair. He tugged loosely at the locks as he gently rocked his hips back and forth, not moving further than an inch each time, but still sending sensations running through Eggsy's body.

"If you're going to fuck me, do it properly." Eggsy whispered as Harry settled back into his original position. He leant forward further, angling his hips more towards Harry, and pushed back against him.

Harry hissed through his teeth, then lined his torso up with Eggsy's, and laid his other hand on top of Eggsy's against the mirror.

"As you wish." Harry purred.

Eggsy grimaced around a groan as Harry pulled his hips back, then jerked them forward again. The hand in his hair tightened, and he found his head being yanked back as his body was tilted ever closer towards the mirror.

He could feel sweat beginning to form a sheen on his skin again, and he could feel Harry's own sweat mingling with his own.

Fuck. Sweat shouldn't've seemed that sexy.

Harry gripped at Eggsy's hair and laced their fingers together as he began to really fuck Eggsy, the harsh slap of skin-on-skin combined with the sensation of being filled and emptied over and over again making Eggsy dizzy with arousal.

"Fuck, _Harry_ ," Eggsy panted as he struggled for purchase against the mirror, his back arching into Harry's body, "Harder, _fuck_ , yes, _yes_ , Harry, you're so fucking good at that, _shit_."

Harry seemed to appreciate Eggsy's nonsensical rambling, as he fucked his hips harder into Eggsy's arse, his breath coming out in short hot pants against Eggsy's neck, and God, Eggsy's scalp was going to kill tomorrow, but it was worth it.

He'd never gotten off from prostate stimulation alone, but from the way Harry was repeatedly hitting his sweet spot on every thrust, he figured that today could be a day of firsts.

Their reflection was _filthy_ , practically a scene from a porno, and Harry finally looked like he was losing himself to pleasure. When Eggsy caught sight of Harry's eyes, black and wide, half-shielded by his messy hair, he damn near came right then and there.

"Fuck me, _Harry_." Eggsy moaned as Harry bit at his neck, his teeth catching on his skin as they moved together.

"What exactly do you think I'm doing right now, Eggsy?" Harry jabbed, sounding as calm and collected as ever, in spite of the breathlessness of his voice.

Fuck. Eggsy fucking loved him.

"Shit, Harry, you better be fucking close because I ain't gonna last much longer."

Harry didn't answer, just thrust deeper into Eggsy, right to the hilt, and moaned into Eggsy's neck. His hand was slipping away from Eggsy's now, his sweaty palm and fingers hardly able to hold on anymore.

Eggsy clenched his fingers against the mirror as his body began to tense. Shit, he didn't want to come before Harry. Shit, _fuck_.

"Harry--" Eggsy gasped, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to hold back the spring-tight sensations flooding his nerves.

Harry snapped his hips forward, harder than he had before, burying himself deep into Eggsy, and whispered, "Come for me, _rentboy_."

And he did. Eggsy cried Harry's name and a whole array of curses as all the lightning under his skin sparked across his muscles, and he came onto the mirror, his body jerking against Harry's. Harry shook against Eggsy, his hand tight in his hair as he lost all rhythm and came with a shout.

Their bodies stretched together, muscles and tendons pulling tight as they climaxed simultaneously, every inch of their skin taut in the reflection of the mirror, and Eggsy had never seen Harry look so utterly undone, so thoroughly fucked, while still dressed in his fucking bespoke suit.

Harry continued to thrust aimlessly, the lingering sparks of pleasure in Eggsy's over-sensitised prostate jarring him slightly. Then, Harry went limp and practically collapsed into Eggsy, sending them both falling into the mirror.

"Fucking hell," Eggsy groaned as he found himself squashed between Harry and the mirror. God, there was come on the mirror, too. Gross, "There's come all over this fucking mirror and you just shoved me into it."

"Sorry, Eggsy." Harry murmured into his hair.

He didn't sound sorry at all.

"I hope you didn't mean it." Eggsy said quietly as he tried to catch his breath, very aware that Harry's cock was still inside him.

"What?"

"The rentboy comment," Eggsy clarified, "If we're gonna be doin' this on the regular, you can't be calling me rentboy. That ain't fair."

"Spur of the moment." Harry panted.

"Spur or not, that ain't--" Eggsy stared at his hand on the mirror. There wasn't a gap between his skin and his reflection, "Oh, shit."

"What's the matter?"

"This ain't a regular mirror."

Harry froze against him. He held his breath, "This is a two way mirror, isn't it?"

Eggsy pressed his lips together and nodded, his sweat-soaked hair sliding against the mirror.

"Finally, you noticed." A voice boomed around the room, deep and Scottish and cocky as anything.

"Merlin." Harry groaned into Eggsy's hair.

"That was quite a display, boys." Merlin's voice was alight with amusement, even through the tinny speakers, and Eggsy suddenly felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Or, with Harry's cock in his arse. Harry's cock was _still in his arse_.

Harry seemed to notice that, too, as he slowly pulled out, and stood upright behind Eggsy, who had winced at the sharp sensation. He felt a warm trickle of come slide out of his arse and down his thigh. Oh, God, he would be bruised tomorrow.

Eggsy wrinkled his nose as he righted himself and peered into the mirror at his messy reflection, "You watched us, Merlin? That's pervy as fuck."

"I was watching you train. It's not my fault you started having sex."

"You could've left the observation room," Harry interjected from behind Eggsy.

"Well, I'm leaving now," Merlin sighed like it was the most arduous thing he'd ever had to do, "And I hope one of you will be cleaning that mirror, because I certainly won't be doing it. Oh, and, Eggsy, make sure you finish that research."

There was a click, and the crackle of the speakers was silenced. Eggsy glanced at the smear of come across the mirror and grimaced. He looked up at Harry, who was straightening his collar and tie, his lower half already tidied up.

"Guess I'm cleaning it, then." Eggsy shrugged.

Harry smiled and nodded, "Yes, you are. I have a meeting with Arthur and Merlin to attend."

"Of course you fucking do."

"But," Harry continued as he straightened his lapels, his eyes on Eggsy, "If this mirror is clean and you're redressed for seven o'clock, feel free to take the car over to my home for another round."

Eggsy raised his eyebrows, "I'll be there, mate, don't you fucking worry about that."

"Good."

And, just like that, Harry was gone, leaving nothing behind but a sticky trail of come dripping out of Eggsy's arse, and a sweaty handprint on the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://clokkerfoot.tumblr.com/).


End file.
